godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Kong: King of Atlantis
|designs =None }} Kong: King of Atlantis is a 2005 animated film produced by BKN International, and a tie-in to Kong: The Animated Series. It was released to DVD on November 22, 2005. Plot Lua has a nightmare about King Kong climbing the Empire State Building as New York is flooded. When she wakes up, she suspects it was a shaman vision. She rides her pet Smilodon Chandar to the ancient temple of her ancestors, to confirm her suspicions. As the eclipse draws close, pits of black tar appear all over Kong Island, sucking up some of the dinosaurs, along with a bear cub and his mother. Jason Jenkins tries to rescue the cub, when the tar pulls Jason into it. After the mother bear sinks, Kong arrives, and Jason merges with him. Kong eventually saves the cub's life. Lua arrives at the temple, and, noticing the eclipse, confirms that the prophecy of doom is coming. She rides Chandar to Kong and tells him to come with her, refusing to tell Jason and Tann, saying it’s only for her and Kong to know, causing Jason to get into a argument with her as he is Kong’s brother. While in Atlantis, the snake-like Queen Reptilla and her assistant Lord Sycophis observe this on a screen through a probe in the area, learning that Kong has been cloned. Reptilla sends Sycophis to find Kong and bring him to Atlantis. Meanwhile, Lua attempts to tell Kong to save the island, while Jason tells him to save the animals, each telling him to ignore the other. Eventually, Kong angrily rejects them both due to their argument, and walks away. Reptilla’s probe follows him before Sycophis and his underling, Minion, appear from the tar and tell Kong that he is their king, explaining he must reclaim his rightful place on the throne of Atlantis. Lua tells Jason and Tann about the prophecy of Atlantis, which will rise again because the precise alignments of the planets combined with the eclipse are moving an ancient sundial. She says Atlantis will destroy the Earth, and that the original Kong was the king of Atlantis. lua also explains that the only way to stop Atlantis from rising again is to stop the ancient sundial from moving one full circle, which is how the original Kong sunk Atlantis. Jason, Lua, and Tann ride Chandar to the sundial, where they are unable to stop it from moving, and decide that they need Kong for help. At the same time, Sycophis convinces Kong to go with him, while Jason, Lua, and Tann search for him. More tar pits appear, and Chandar mysteriously disappears. The gang find Kong’s trail, and the bear cub runs to track him, leading the trio to a tar pit that Kong apparently entered. Jason and Lua get into another argument, Lua angrily saying to Jason for interfering with Kong’s duty while Jason tells Lua for keeping things from him. The eclipse reaches its center point, and Atlantis begins to rise. The tar pulls the bear cub, Tann, Jason, and Lua into it, causing the four to be sucked into a whirlpool, leading to Atlantis. As Sycophis and Minion lead Kong to Reptilla’s palace, a band of rebels send a boulder falling toward them. The rebels are overjoyed to see Kong at first, but their leader, Ge’Rall, isn’t sure whose side he on, and tells Kong to surrender Sycophis to him to prove he has come in peace. Sycophis says they can’t be trusted, and when a rebel accidentally shoots an arrow at Kong, he furiously attacks them. The rebels fight back, as this confirms Kong is with Sycophis, and are forced to retreat. One of Reptilla’s minions injures Ge'Rall, but he escapes. Jason, Lua, Tann, and the cub wake up, where they are approached and confronted by the rebels, led by a female rebel named Zeelah, whom Tann falls in love with. When Tann mentions Kong, Ge’Rall says that Kong is allied with Reptilla. Jason realizes that Reptilla tricked Kong into coming to Atlantis. Zeelah says Reptilla did this to reunite Atlantis at her side and conquer the world with Kong as her king. Lua says they must bring Kong back to their side before the eclipse ends. Zeelah says if Reptilla makes Kong his king, she will be unstoppable. Zeelah leads Jason and the gang to the palace to convince Kong that Reptilla is using him, saying she will kill them if she finds they are on Reptilla’s side. Kong is taken to Reptilla’s palace, where he meets Reptilla, who announces that Kong will be king and Atlantis will be united under them. Fireflies and flying ants create a king’s robe for Kong, before Reptilla commands them to make a crown for him. Jason, Lua, Tann, Zeelah, and the bear cub sneak into the palace. As Reptilla is about to leave to do some last-minute preparations, Sycophis notices Jason and the gang and calls out that there are intruders. Jason tries to warn Kong about Reptilla, who insists that the humans are not his friends and think of him as a pawn. Jason merges with Kong, who kicks him out. Reptilla orders Sycophis to imprison Jason and the gang with the slaves before Sycophis takes Jason’s CyberLink. However, Jason and the gang fight Sycophis and the reptilian guards, and run, but more guards appear and capture them. When taken to the slave dungeon, they find Chandar among the slaves, all shackled with mind bands. Zeelah reveals that Reptilla uses them to mind control all her loyal subjects, and the gemstone on her forehead controls them. Reptilla uses alchemy, the balance between science and supernatural, to do this, and the gang realize that the crown Reptilla intends to give Kong contains a mind band that she will use to control him. The guards lock Jason, Lua, Tann, and Zeelah in a cell. Sycophis gives Jason’s CyberLink to Reptilla. Reptilla says once the eclipse is finished, Atlantis will be free, to which Sycophis says only turning the sundial back will reverse this. Inside their cell, Jason and Lua reconcile. The crown is then taken to be placed on Kong’s head, as it is time for his coronation. The bear cub, having stayed out of sight of Reptilla’s guards, gives the cell keys to Jason and the gang, allowing them to escape, and then takes them to Reptilla’s throne room, where Jason gets his CyberLink back. As Reptilla is about to place the crown on Kong’s head, the rebels attack, causing Reptilla’s guards to fight them. Jason and the gang run into the mother bear, brainwashed by Reptilla. As Zeelah opens the gate, Jason climbs on the mother bear in an attempt to remove her mind band, and calls out to Kong. Kong hears this and shoves his crown aside, ignoring Reptilla. The mother bear throws Jason off her and runs down a tunnel. The rebels storm Reptilla’s palace and fight Reptilla’s guards. Jason and Reptilla each attempt to convince Kong. Kong soon realizes Reptilla is evil, and turns on her. When Sycophis threatens the cub, Jason defends him, and Sycophis wraps his tail around Jason. To save his brother, Kong grabs Sycophis by the tail and throws him into the distance. The rebels are losing to Reptilla’s forces, and Kong enters the fight on the rebels’ behalf. However, the eclipse is nearing its end, and soon Atlantis will rise through Kong Island. Furious that Kong is no longer on her side, Reptilla summons giant dinosaur-like monsters, who fight Kong. Jason merges with Kong, enabling Kong to defeat the creatures, but Reptilla summons more, who beat Kong up. When Kong and Jason together get angry, they transform into Mega Kong, a bigger version of Kong. As Mega Kong, Kong easily defeats the beasts. Atlantis begins to rise. Kong roars at Reptilla, who retreats, but collides with Minion, causing her mind control gem to fall off her forehead, breaking her control over those she brainwashed. Now free of mind control, Minion chases after Reptilla to get revenge on her. Jason separates from Kong, and they head toward the temple while the rebels contain those still loyal to Reptilla. Kong turns the sundial all the way back before the eclipse ends, sinking Atlantis again. Kong, Jason, Lua, Tann and all animals stolen from Kong Island by Reptilla manage to escape. Tann convinces Zeelah to come with them, but she chooses to stay to help the other rebels defeat Reptilla once and for all. The cub is reunited with his mother, and they go their separate ways from Jason’s gang. Lua apologizes to Kong, who has learned that he doesn’t have to prove himself to anyone, and is already the true king of Kong Island. Staff Cast Appearances Characters and Monsters *King Kong *Jason Jenkins *Eric Tannenbaum IV *Lua *Zeelah *Queen Reptilla *Lord Sycophis *Minion *Ge'Rall Gallery Alternate Titles *''King Kong'' (Brazil) *''Kong - King of Atlantis'' (Kong - O Rei de Atlantis; Brazil) Video Releases Warner Home Video (2005) *Released: 2005 *Region: Region 1 *Language: English Warner Home Video (2006)Amazon.com: Kong: King of Atlantis (2006) Warner Home Video *Released: February 7, 2006 *Region: Region 1 *Language: English *Format: Multiple Formats, Animated, Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled *Other Details: 72 minutes run time, 1 disc Trivia *This film was produced to capitalize on [[King Kong (2005)|Peter Jackson's King Kong]], which was released the same year. *This film is a continuation of BKN's Kong: The Animated Series, which had been cancelled back in 2001. Another tie-in film for the series, Kong: Return to the Jungle, was released in 2007. *A video game based on this film was later released by Majesco Games. *Internet Movie Database mistakes Dr. Lorna Jenkins and Professor Ramone De La Porta to be in this film. References Category:King Kong Category:King Kong films Category:Animation Category:2000s films Category:American films Category:Kaiju films Category:Unfinished Article